warnerbrosfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Warner Bros! (2017 TV Series)
It's Warner Bros! 'is an American animated television series that premiered on Cartoon Network on December 25th, 2017 and features the Turner-owned characters living in the suburbia of Los Angeles, California. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It later premiered on Boomerang on December 30th, 2017. Synopsis The series shows the Turner-owned characters such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby Doo, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird, Wile E. Coyote, the Road Runner, Fred Flintstone, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Courage the Cowardly Dog and more in the suburbia of Los Angeles, California. The show features content suitable for all ages. Characters Main * '''Bugs Bunny '(Voiced by Jeff Bergman) - Bugs Bunny is the cool, calm and always three steps ahead protagonist of It's Warner Bros.'' ''He is the best friend, rival and the roommate of Daffy Duck and lives in a rabbit hole with a mailbox standing beside it on a nearby woods. He is also known as the inventor of carrot peeler. He generally plays the straight man to Daffy and sometimes, his girlfriend Lola and occasionally the wise guy in the show. He is also one of the few of his age to not go to high school, got office jobs and even prison. Rather, he spent his youth as the Mexican president, an astronaut, a football player, a cowboy, a detective, a soldier, a taxi driver, a retired alter-ego as Super Rabbit and the current alter-ego as Bat Rabbit. * '''Daffy Duck (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Daffy Duck is the screwball, often greedy secondary protagonist of It's Warner Bros. He is the roommate, best friend and the rival of Bugs Bunny whom he is always jealous of due to his fame and fortune since he is the inventor of carrot peeler, which is probably the greatest invention of the 21st century. Although he can often be very greedy, he can still maintain his screwball personality, which is quite the opposite of Bugs' wise guy trait. He often tends to annoy Porky Pig, who after many misadventures with him, still keeps him as his friend, along with Bugs. * 'Scooby Doo '(Voiced by Frank Welker) - Scooby Doo is the deuteragonist of It's Warner Bros. He is a Great Dane, able to talk with the letter 'R' in front of words. He shares personality traits with his master and lifelong best friend, Shaggy Rogers, both of whom work for the Mystery Incorporated, Los Angeles' most popular mystery solving amateur sleuths. These traits include being cowardly and always being hungry and getting lured into being the bait by Scooby Snacks by the gang. Whenever the gang fall into a deeper mess, they can always depend on Scooby and Shaggy, who have saved the day alone many times. * 'Shaggy Rogers '(Voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the primary tritagonist of It's Warner Bros. He is a cowardly and 'always hungry' teenage sleuth who seems to be rather interested in food instead of solving mysteries but still tags along whenever his friends are in danger. He is currently dating Velma, another member of Mystery Incorporated. He, along with Scooby, can perform great acts when their life is in danger from paranormal beings such as Count Blood Count, Witch Hazel, Black Puddle Queen, King Ramses, the Tiki God, etc. Yet their most prominent enemies are the Evil Masked Figure, Scrappy Doo and worst of all, the Evil Entity. *